


Let's Talk

by the_biggest_nerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_biggest_nerd/pseuds/the_biggest_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old friends reunite in a local café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I left the exact AU circumstances vague on purpose, but it becomes pretty clear towards the end.

“It’s been a while, Jack.”

 

A small smile on her face as she slid onto a seat by the local café’s entrance, Fareeha let out a tired sigh as she readjusted the pink bundle nestled in her arms. “Sorry for my tardiness,” she apologized, “I’ve been rather busy.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Jack waved her off, an amused smile stretching across his face as he peered over to stare at the bundle’s small occupant. Giving his old friend a knowing look, he laughed. “I can see why.”

 

The infant in question gurgled, reaching out to swipe at the blonde’s face. A string of giggles and happy squawks erupted from the baby as Jack began to playfully wag a finger just above the newborn’s head. Looking pleased with the man’s demeanor, Fareeha lightly bounced the infant in her lap.

 

“Hana,” she murmured, directing said baby’s attention to the beaming blonde. “This is my friend Jack. Can you say ‘hello’?”

 

Hana stared at him. “Hew.”

 

Jack chuckled, lightly patting the girl’s head in thanks before returning his attention back to her mother. “How old is she?”

 

“A month.” She frowned, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. “I’d like to apologize again for not being able to tell you sooner. Things have just been really… _busy_ , for me.”

 

The smile on the blonde’s face fell. He moved a hand to awkwardly scratch at his nose. “Yeah, I get it. With Angela...” Jack paused, biting his lip as he mulled over the right word. “ _Gone_ , it’s not surprising you guys would be busy over by the temple.”

 

Fareeha winced. “Actually… It’s just been Hana and I for a while. I’m assuming _they_ are all still… grieving.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jack awkwardly diverted his gaze to the sand-covered boardwalk, quite aware of the implications behind the woman’s words. “So you haven’t seen them?”

 

“No.” She looked away, staring straight at the unknowing infant hidden away in her arms. “I couldn’t get into the temple without them, so I had to pull some favors to get some temporary housing. Mako managed to find a nice cabin for us at least.”

 

Fareeha didn’t miss the upset look in the blonde’s eye. “Jack, I know what you’re going to say.” She paused to sigh, looking exhausted. The subtle hints of sleep deprivation on her face didn’t go unnoticed. “Look, they’ve known Angela the longest, and they’ve got a right to hate me for what happened. This is the first time they’ve ever lost someone like this.”

 

Scoffing, Jack folded his arms across his chest. “Aren’t they supposed to be warriors?”

 

_“Jack.”_

 

“I don’t mind them grieving,” he corrected bitterly, “But turning you away when you’ve got a kid to take care of isn’t a way to cope – it’s just an excuse to pin everything on you! You _loved_ her, and I know you would’ve given anything to have both Hana and Angela –“

 

“Don’t.”

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Fareeha sat up straight as she attempted to recompose herself. “I don’t want to talk about that. I’ve already gone through countless scenarios where we all ended up happy, or Angela didn’t give up _everything_ and – “

 

She stopped, physically deflating as she squeezed Hana closer to her chest. “I just can’t. I won’t go through that again. Not while my daughter still needs me. Not while she still needs them.”

 

Fareeha looked up at the silent blonde, trembling slightly as she ran a frayed hand through her hair.

 

“Hana isn’t human, but she isn’t a gem either.”

 

She closed her eyes, brushing a thumb against the infant’s cheek.

 

“There’s never been anyone or anything like her. I don’t know what she needs, and neither do the gems. The least we can do for her is to work together. Not just for Hana’s sake, but for Angela’s legacy as well; all they need is time to heal.”

 

The woman went silent.

 

A moment of relative calm passed before Jack finally shrugged, looking resigned as he sagged against the back of his seat. “I don’t know why you defend them.”

 

Fareeha smiled knowingly. “Probably for the same reason you and Gabriel haven’t filed for a divorce yet.”

 

Jack shot her a dark look. The Egyptian snickered, tense air diffusing with the friendly jab at her friend’s current marital status. As if to rub salt on the wound, Hana promptly burst into a fit of giggles. Fareeha gave her entertained daughter a proud pat on the head in response, raising an eyebrow at the faint outline of red dusting the man’s cheeks. “If I knew that would get a rise out of you, I would have mentioned Gabriel sooner.”

 

Sighing dramatically, the blonde gave the pair an exaggerated pout. “You know it’s bad when a one-month old baby laughs at your train wreck of a love life.”

 

“Hey now,” Fareeha smiled, a thin veil of sadness hidden behind her amiable tone, “At least your wife didn’t give up her physical form to bring your kid into the world. It could be a lot worse.”

 

Expression softening, Jack flashed her a tender smile. “That’s true.”

 

The new mother chuckled to herself, looking thoughtful as she gazed out into the rolling waves of nearby beach. “It still might be too early to say, but I think things will be all right. For all of us.”

 

Fareeha looked down at the energetic infant in her lap, smiling lightly as her daughter reached out to grab her chin. Charmed by the display, Jack reached out to ruffle the baby’s hair, earning a delighted coo in response. 

 

“We just need to believe in Hana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe in Steven!
> 
> …That’s the show’s tagline, at least. Also, some other additional info for this AU below (which will be eventually written out into multi-chapter fic form):  
> • Hana is the daughter of rebel gem leader Rose Quartz (her human name being Angela) and private security guard Fareeha Universe.  
> • Angela’s rag-tag rebel group; known as the Crystal Gems, consists of Amazonite (Satya), Ametrine (Zarya), and Moonstone (Mei).  
> • Jack Morrison is the long-time friend of both Angela and Fareeha, and is currently going through a “divorce” with Gabriel Reyes. (Quotes because the pair simply live apart, having yet to officiate the annulment. Fareeha knows it’s because they’re still into each other.)
> 
> Any more will be spoilers, since I plan to turn this into a multi-chapter fic! What do you think? Tell me in the comments! I adore hearing what people think of my stories!


End file.
